Ameice One-shots
by aphpen
Summary: Just a little place for me to put my one-shots for this pairing. It definitely needs more love. I'll keep it under M rating, so now worries there. And yeah, don't know how much I'll update, but I'll do my best.
1. Coffee Shop AU

_Just a little place for me to put any one-shots for this pairing I have._

Haldør was only working in the god-forsaken coffee shop so he would be able to pay for his college tuition. He despised all the people who fired off long orders at an inhuman speed to him and complained when he messed up a tiny detail. All the big groups of friends who sat and giggled, but never bought anything. He especially despised the costumers who got to the counter and took forever to decide on what to buy, causing a huge pile-up, which resulted in him getting in trouble. And of course, one of the regulars who came in everyday-and was in fact ordering now- was one of the worst at the latter.

He had been at it for at least five minutes now. Thankfully, it was near closing time, so there was no one behind him. The double bonus was Haldør got to leave in less than half an hour and it was a Saturday. But first he had to get this patron to leave.

"Hmm, do you think I should get one shot or two shots of espresso? I mean, I don't want to be jittery all night, but I do have a tournament I need to practice for and could use the energy. You know what, I'll just take one and then I can have an energy drink if I need to later. So, I guess that's my order."

"Got it. That'll be five seventy-eight." As Haldør prepared the man's outrageous drink, he started to daydream about getting back to his dorm and just falling right to sleep. Of course that probably couldn't happen because exams were coming up and he had to study, but he liked to think he could.

"Thanks! I'm Alfred by the way, since we've seen each other almost everyday for a couple months now." Well, this was not a conversation Haldør could say he wanted to have at the moment. Still, it _was _his job to be polite.

"Haldør. Now I'm sorry, but we're closing up so…"

"Ah, say no more. I got it. And hopefully I'll continue seeing you for a while now!"

Was he…flirting? Haldør stared as the man briskly left, giving a small wave through the glass door before walking away. That was different and unexpected. However, the young barista was able to quickly appreciate Alfred's butt before cleaning and locking up.

_I'm not good at Coffee Shop AUs..._


	2. Quick Something

_Quick something I whipped up. Not much I know._

"C'mon Haldør! We have to do the salute!"

"Alfred, we're in the middle of a parking lot!"

"So what? It's the flag, we have to salute it!"

" You seem to forget I'm not American."

"It's a Jones tradition! Now c'mon, before cars start piling up behind us."

Alfred jumped out the driver's seat and stared back in the car at his fiancée. Sighing, Haldør got out and saluted the American flag on the front license plate of a parked car.

"Okay, now we have to run around the car."

"But there's a car behind us!"

"No buts!"

Alfred started to jog around the car and Haldør followed once he passed him. As they buckled back up, the car behind them honked and drove around them.

"You're crazy," Haldør said.

"And you're the best, most amazing person ever." Alfred gave him a peck on the cheek before driving off.

_I'll try to write more later. If any of you have ideas, I'll be more than happy to take them._


	3. Meeting the FACE Fam

_Sorry, I'm a lazy butt. If I ever take a while to get a chapter up, send a message my way telling me to get my ass into gear. However, Junior year has started for me, so I'll be busy studying and all that, so yeah. Foreveraguest gave me this idea, and this is only the first part. I'm more than halfway done with the other part, but I wanted to post something for this story. This was also written during a combination of gym and chemistry classes, so sorry if it's a bit choppy._

"Okay, you ready for this?"

"Yeah. Your family can't be too bad compared to mine."

"If you say so." Alfred turned the car off, and he and Haldør got out.

"Remember the signal if you want to leave early. Three blinks in my direction and I start coughing like I've got the flu."

"I know, I remember."

"And don't eat Arthur's food. Francois's is fine, but Arthurs's is not made for people who haven't grown up with it like I have." Haldør wasn't able to respond as the front door swung open as soon as the two stepped on the front porch.

"Ah! So you are the boyfriend little Alfie has been telling us about! Come in, come in!" Haldør had not expected to be physically pulled into the household. Nor was he expecting to be greeted in the traditional French was with a kiss on each cheek.

"Oh, you're even cuter in person. I have seen pictures, of course, but yes, just so much cuter." Haldør looked back at Alfred, who gave an apologetic shrug in return.

"Mathieu, come down! Your brother and his boyfriend have arrived!"

"Ah, you must be Haldør. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Arthur if you haven't already guessed so." Haldør looked to see an older man walking out of what he presumed to be the kitchen. The two shook hands while Francois greeted Alfred.

"Mattie!" Alfred engulfed his twin in a hug before Haldør realized he was there. He glanced at him and was surprised to see Matthew had suspicion written all over his face. He knew he should have expected it, but it still came as a shock.

"Mattie, this is Haldør. The one and only."

"Nice to meet you finally in person." Matthew gripped his hand a little too tightly for comfort, but no one but Haldør seemed to notice the tension.

"Should we move this gathering to the dining room? I really went all out with this dinner, if I may say so myself," Francois stated as he herded everyone into the dining area.

"Let's not forget who made desert for tonight."

"Ah, yes of course Arthur, how could we forget."

"Well, considering you tend to forget every other time I make it, I'd thought I'd take credit for tonight."

Haldør and Alfred ended up sitting together on one side, while the others sat opposite. Matthew was directly across from Haldør, and Arthur across from Alfred.

"We have chive soup, filet mingnon, and mashed potatoes tonight," Francois introduced.

"I've missed your cooking so much!" Haldør had no idea how Alfred already had his mouth stuffed, but he had stopped wondering about his eating habits a while ago.

"Thank you Alfred, but how I wish you wouldn't shove it in your mouth all at one time."

"But I'm starving!"

"That may be the case…" Haldør stopped listening to what seemed like usual banter for the two and glanced up at Matthew. He was barely touching his food, and opted for staring intently at Haldør.

"So Haldør, Alfred told us you two met at Uni. What courses are you taking?"

"Currently I'm taking Creative Writing, American Literature, English Literature, Classic Literature, and Photography."

"Oh, really? I don't know if Alfred told you, but I'm an English teacher at the private high school just around the corner."

"Ah, no, he didn't."

"Well, if you ever have any questions about anything, I'd be more than happy to see if my assistance could be of any use to you."

"Thank you." Haldør met Matthew's eyes as he went to look back at his food, and noticed how he was still staring intently at him. Feeling unnerved, Haldør decided to try to make conversation.

"So, Matthew, what are you studying?"

"Science."

"Okay, so like Alfred?" Matthew shook his head, his eyes never leaving Haldør. He hadn't blinked in a long time, and it was really starting to get to him.

Haldør decided that was enough conversation and looked down at his food and continued to eat. As uncomfortable as he was, he had to admit Francois's cooking was as excellent as Alfred had raved.

"Yeah, my Calc teacher is a bit insane, but my Astrophysics professor is really cool." Alfred carried most of the conversation through dinner and into dessert. And while everyone insisted Arthur's cooking was terrible, Haldør could find no faulty with his Angel Food Cake.

"Well, almost eleven. We should probably head back home. I want to get my winter break homework over and done with." Alfred, Arthur, and Francois grabbed the plates and moved into the kitchen. Haldør had tried to help, but it was insisted that the three of them could easily handle cleaning up the dishes; this left Haldør standing awkwardly and trying to avoid Matthew's gaze. Matthew stood up and moved closer to him, now openly glaring at him with hatred and venom in his eyes.

"I don't like you. And I'm warning you now, I'm not as naïve as Alfred, nor am I as nice as he is." Now Haldør was unreasonably, or reasonably, fearing for his life. However, he was doing his best not to let that fear show.

"Well, I'm not sure about the future, but right now I intend to stay with Alfred, and you aren't going to scare me away." Matthew steeped even closer to him, and it took a lot of will power not to flinch away. Matthew raised a hand and Haldør closed his eyes, ready to die. How Matthew would kill him with a single blow, and not get noticed by the other three men in the next room never crossed his mind. Haldør was surprised when the hand clapped his shoulder, and he squinted his eyes back open.

"Nice answer." Matthew was smiling now, and looked as warm and friendly as Alfred.

"Sorry about that whole intimidation thing, but Alfred has dated some real assholes back in the day, and I wanted to make sure you weren't like them. No offense, of course." Haldør was angry, but he was relieved enough that he was still living that he didn't say anything. He nodded as the other three came back into the room.

"Are you sure you don't want to take more of the Black Pudding with you? I mean, there's plenty to go around, and Lord knows you're hungry enough to eat it."

"I'm sure this is enough. I have half a pizza still left in the apartment fridge. Hey you two! What were you talking about while we were gone?"

"Environmental Science." Matthew had answered before Haldør had even registered the question.

"Neat! So you ready to get going?" Haldør nodded and the group made its way to the door.

"Drive safely! The roads are getting icy this time of year, and I don't want to have to pick you up at the hospital," Arthur called out to them as they headed to the car.

"Stop worrying so much!" As they sat waiting for the car to warm-up, Alfred started nudging him.

"So, what do you think of them?" Haldør thought for a moment before answering.

"I like them, but your brother terrifies me."

"Really? Mattie wouldn't hurt a fly unless he's in the ice rink…but I'm glad you like them! But now we get to go back to the apartment and relax."

"I thought you wanted to do your homework?"

"That is relaxing!"

"Nerd." Alfred stuck his tongue out at Haldør as he backed down onto the street.

"If you're up for it, maybe I can _do _something else as well."

"Now that sounds great after midterms." Alfred wiggled his eyebrows before bursting into laughter.


	4. Stargazing

**It's taking me longer to do the second family meeting because I have to do more research for it, so bear with me and accept this chapter as an apology.**

Haldør woke up suddenly to someone violently shaking him. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was almost two in the morning.

"Is something wrong Erik?" he grumbled, trying to turn on his bedside light in the dark. When he finally managed to luminate the room he realized it wasn't his brother who woke him up.

"Alfred, what are you…"

"Shhh, turn out the light! I don't even want to think of what your brother will do to me if he finds me here this late at night." Even whispering Alfred's voice was louder than most. Haldør turned off the light and heard Alfred moving around his room.

"So, what are you doing here at this hour?" Haldør was used to Alfred's crazy antics, but this was the first time he had broken into his house.

"I'm stealing you away. C'mon, get some shoes on, we can head out the window."

"What? That doesn't really explain anything…"

"Shh, you trust me right? Just follow me, okay?" Haldør sighed and left his warm bed to retrieve his pair of boots. He walked over to his closet as Alfred lifted his window up and removed the screen with a small pop. Quickly pulling the boots on, he watched as Alfred dropped down to the ground below. Moving to the window, Haldør suddenly realized how high up the second story was.

"It's fine, I'll catch you," Alfred called up, as if he sensed Haldør's hesitation. Haldør climbed through so he was sitting on the windowsill, and without looking down, jumped. In less than a second he had Alfred's arms around his thighs, his feet a good couple inches off the ground.

"See, I caught you. Now c'mon! I want to make sure we have an ample amount of time."

"I still have no idea what's going on."

"It's a surprise, don't worry. It's nothing illegal either."

"Well, that puts my mind at ease." Sarcasm was dripping off each letter in that statement.

"Seriously, it's nothing bad, and I'm hoping you'll actually enjoy it." Haldør noticed they were heading to the woods connected to the neighborhood park.

"Are we burying a body?"

"I told you it wasn't anything illegal!"

"Burying a body isn't illegal, only killing the body is."

"Well, it's nothing that should get us into too much trouble."

"Now you're suggesting we will get in trouble."

"No, I'm not. Stop being difficult and follow me." Alfred had veered off the running trail and was pushing through bramble and dead branches.

"Really? Off the path? No matter what you say, this still seems shady to me."

"Well, we're here so you can stop your worrying." Alfred held back a branch and Haldør stumbled through to find a clearing. Alfred sat down in the middle of it and pulled Haldør down with him.

"So, now will you explain what we're doing?"

"Look." Alfred pointed to the sky and let his top half sink to the ground. Haldør followed his command and was amazed at what he saw.

"No outside lights means we get to see every one of these beauties. Sirius is there, meaning Venus will be right there. It's the really bright one with a sort of red hue to it. That's the main reason why I brought you out here tonight." Haldør watched as Alfred pointed from one star to the next, explaining the name and approximately how far away it was. Some of them had stories behind them as well, which he briefly touched upon before moving his attention elsewhere.

"And it's currently in the Aries stage, so you can see that constellation right there." Why Haldør had to be best friends with a space geek, he didn't know. However, he completely enjoyed it…for the most part. He was still tired, and the fact he had to get up early tomorrow morning didn't help.

"Hey Alfred, I'm tired…" Haldør murmured before he gave in to sleep. When he awoke, he was surprised to find himself back in his bed. _Maybe I just dreamed it. I mean, no way Alfred could have gotten me back in my bed without waking someone up. It was a strange dream though… _

The whole ordeal got pushed to the back of his mind as he prepared for school.

Alfred wasn't there before first period, which wasn't' unusual since the swim team practiced before school. Haldør didn't have a chance to see him until fourth period gym. They had classes opposite each other, so while they didn't have the same teacher they still got to talk in the locker room before and after class.

"You were pretty beat up last night, huh?" Alfred came from the second floor so it took him longer to arrive that Haldør who had a free period on the first floor.

"Wait, if that actually happened, how did I end up in my bed without any trouble?" Haldør was both impressed and slightly frightened now of Alfred's abilities.

"I'm not the main athlete in this school for nothing. Anyways, did you enjoy our little expedition?"

"Yeah, though I was really tired and having school the next day didn't help."

"Well, next time I kidnap you in the middle of the night, I'll make sure it's a weekend. I just really wanted you to see Venus. It's the planet of love you know?" Alfred winked before jogging out of the locker room, leaving Haldør confused and slightly late.


	5. Sexy Times?

**I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. I meant to get this up last week, but that didn't happen with two huge papers being assigned and stuff. Plus, I still owe the second part of the family meetings. I have it written, I just need to type it so hopefully it'll be up by Friday. This is to all you fellow asexuals out there!**

The night had started off innocent. Alfred had called Haldør asking if he wanted to come over and watch a movie and order some pizza. They had done this many times before, but something was different this time. No one else was home. Normally when they went on a date or spent some time together, there was always someone nearby. Haldør was fine with that; he was actually pleased about it because then it meant there were no awkward moments. Awkward moments as in sexual moments. His older brother's friend had questioned him endlessly about it, and still asks about it after each date. 'How far did you two go?' or 'Did you lose your V-card tonight?' Haldør does his best to ignore him, but even his brother came into his room a couple weeks ago and started to lecture him about safe sex. Luckily, all that was going on at the moment was harmless cuddling as he and Alfred watched _Kill Bill._

Once they had finished eating pizza, Alfred had laid down on the couch, pulling Haldør down on top of him. Of course, Haldør was freaking out a little. Was it Alfred's way of telling him that he wanted to have sex? Alfred was never too shy to not say something, but then again whenever the topic of sex was brought up at school his face did turn pink and he looked highly uncomfortable. However, Alfred was an eighteen-year-old male and Haldør knew that guys his age had normally gone as far as taking off some clothing _at least _when making out. Yet, they had been dating for a little over two years now and nothing of that sort had happened.

Haldør looked up at Alfred, who was intently watching the movie with one arm behind his head and the other draped over Haldør's back with the hand rubbing up and down on his bicep. He didn't seem to want to have sex right now, but what about when he did? Haldør would most likely be the one with the penis up his ass, but he wasn't really looking forward to that. He also didn't really want to put his penis up Alfred's ass either. What was wrong with him? He was almost eighteen and he didn't want to have any sort of sexual intercourse. Haldør groaned and buried his head into Alfred's chest.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you want to watch a different movie?" Haldør looked up and made a decision. He was going to give Alfred what he wanted.

He started off slowly, just lightly kissing Alfred while trying his best to get into a good position. Alfred seemed surprised by the sudden show of affection, but the act didn't go unwelcomed. Haldør deepened the kiss and eased Alfred back into a laying position once his legs were on either side of Alfred's and his arms were crisscrossed behind his neck. They had made out multiple times before, so nothing new was going on yet. Alfred groaned and his hands were placed on Haldør's butt cheeks. Haldør figured it was now or never, so he slowly started to grind his hips. He expected Alfred to do something that wasn't throwing him off and saying something about the phone ringing before running out of the room.

Haldør turned back to the movie stiffly with his face burning. He probably shouldn't have acted so fast like that. Before, it seemed like Alfred wanted to do nothing more than cuddle, but still, Haldør thought he would react differently than that. It took Alfred a couple of minutes to return, and when he did it was with an awkward shuffle and red face. He sat on the opposite side of the couch, making no movement to go back to cuddling. Haldør desperately wanted to say something, but knew if Alfred wanted to talk, he would talk. It only took about ten minutes.

"Do you want to have sex?" Haldør took a few seconds to decide what to say.

"Not really. I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not really looking into having sexual relations with you, or really anyone for that matter."

"Oh thank God." Haldør cracked his neck with how fast he turned to look at Alfred.

"Come here, I want to show you something." Haldør scooted down to where Alfred sat and watched as he pulled up a website on his phone.

"Here, read this and tell me what you think." Haldør quickly read the few paragraphs on the webpage, and with each sentence he began to feel better.

"See, there's a term for it, asexual. I mean, I was freaking out when I first learnt about it because I had no idea what you would want, but I'm so glad that it worked out. It feels amazing, doesn't it, to feel like something isn't wrong with you?" Haldør nodded at Alfred's words while handing back his phone. Realizing that not feeling sexual desires was a normal thing lifted a weight off of Haldør's shoulders, plus the fact that Alfred was asexual as well made him feel lighter than air.

"So, do you want to go make popcorn and put in another movie? I mean, we have missed a good half hour of this film, so we might as well just start a new one." Haldør gave Alfred a quick peck on the nose before standing to head into the kitchen.


	6. Meeting the Nordic Fam

**Remember how I said I'd get this up by Friday? Yeah, oops.**

"Now my older brother can be kind of…difficult. Especially since we're dating and he hasn't met you yet. Berwald and Timo are married. Berwald can be intimidating, but Timo is the one you don't want to make mad. And Sven…I'm sure you two will get along well."

"Cool, now let's go meet your family!" Alfred jumped out of the car and shifted from foot to foot waiting for Haldør.

"Hey, you two lovebirds! Get in here! We've been waiting for forever!"

"That would be Sven," Haldør muttered as the two walked to the door.

"Hej! Nice to meet you! Haldør hasn't told us practically anything about you, so it's nice to now something besides your name. I'm Sven by the way."

"Well it's nice to meet you! I haven't heard a lot about you either, so same I guess."

"Great! Come on in!" As soon as he was in the door Alfred was assaulted.

"Strong teeth, bright eyes, muscular physique, clean nose and ears, hair neatly trimmed, clothes don't smell too bad. Appearance in acceptable." Alfred's face was pulled, prodded, and inspected.

"Erik! Stop being weird!" Not even a minute into the dinner and Haldør's face was bright red.

"It's fine! I'll take the compliments when I can!" Alfred waved it off, but Haldør didn't like it.

"You must be the older brother. Nice to meet you." Alfred held out a hand and smiled even brighter when the gesture was accepted.

"Erik," was the only response he got, but it didn't seem to faze him too badly.

"Heh, you must be the only one not weirded out by that!" Sven clapped a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"I like you! Haldør, he has my approval!"

"Well thank you! I like you as well."

"Ah, you two are finally here! Sorry, we've been busy in the kitchen and setting the table, but it's nice to meet you Alfred. I'm Timo." While Alfred introduced, Sven leaned in and whispered to Haldør, "Nice pick! I have a feeling he's a keeper!"

Haldør's face became even redder if that was possible, and he tried to hide his face in his shirt collar.

"Well, since you know everyone now for the most part, how about we go eat?" Sven was trying to physically usher them into the dinning room as he said this.

"That sounds great! I'm starving. What are we having?"

"Well, Timo and Berwald were the ones who made it, so be prepared for some of the weirdest food ever. And Haldør, we've got lundi for you!"

"What's lundi?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of it. It's one of Haldør's favorite dishes, cooked puffin."

"Oh really? Well something new to try then!"

"Great attitude! Put that on your checklist Erik."

"Okay, Berwald and I have made pulla, hasselback potatoes, mansaka, aebleskiver, and Berwald's famous meatballs. And for dessert we have apple pie and rosenmunnar."

"It looks and smells great!" Alfred looked very eager to start the meal and as soon as they sat down he started digging in.

Haldør was very annoyed that his brother just so happened to sit between him and Alfred.

"So tell us a little more about yourself Alfred." And so started the bombardment of questions to judge him by.

"Well, I'm the starting quarterback for the football team. I'm also on the swimming team, and once the football season ends I'll be able to join the basketball team. I've already been talking to Coach about it and he's certain I'll make the team."

"So you are very athletic. How are your academics going?" Haldør could tell his that in his brother's mind Alfred was a dimwitted jock. Haldør almost snorted.

"Well, I have a full schedule this year. I'm taking a Calculus and Mathematical Theory class, just to keep my skills sharp, you know? And then I have Astrophysics, Cosmology, Astronomy, and Advanced Physics classes. I'm also taking Biotechnology as just a sort of fun class. "

"Wow, you have a lot on your plate! And it's safe to assume you're hoping to get a job in the science field?" Haldør was thankful Timo started talking before Erik did.

"Yup! I'm not too sure yet what exactly that is, but I'm leaning towards astrophysicist. I originally wanted to be an astronaut, but I'm not so sure now."

"That's so cool!" As Alfred, Sven, and Timo started a more in depth conversation about how amazing the universe was, Haldør turned to Erik.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You know what you're doing and I'm telling you now, he's too oblivious to be scared off by you." Erik turned to listen into the conversation.

"The whole multi-universe theory is great to think about. I mean, it basically says that there is a universe out there where the theory doesn't exist, which is a paradox; however, there is another universe out there where paradoxes make sense and don't make the world implode. And thinking about how these universes came to be, or where they may be, is mind-blowing! Our universe in forever expanding, so that's where dimensions come into play. And if there are multiple dimensions, do they sit stacked on top of one another or are they somehow all in the same area, per say, or what? And are we able to rip through the fabric and space and reach these dimensions? I would sell my soul if I could just figure out all the secrets of the universe before I died."

"Wait, so there could be a universe where there are dog versions of us wandering around?" Haldør _knew _Timo would ask a question like that.

"Relatively speaking, yes. If the theory is correct."

"Wait a second, I thought theories can't become laws?" Sven inquired.

"Theories are a series of observation suggesting something happened, bet we can never state that it _did _happen. Take the Big Bang Theory for example. There is a lot of evidence pointing that it did happen, but no once and really prove it happened. And when I say prove, I mean no one saw it happen or anything, making it a theory. A scientific lay on the other hand states that something has happened, like with the Law of Gravity. It was always there for the finding. It is very obviously here and is actively taking place. An analogy I always like for this was an apple cannot become an orange."

"You've very talkative, aren't you?" Erik might have meant the remark to be innocent, but Haldør could hear some venom in his tone.

"Yeah, sorry if that annoys you. If you get me talking, especially about something I'm passionate about, I can just go on spewing words out a mile a minute." Haldør tried to kick Erik under the table, but something told him he missed.

"Do you have a dog?" Alfred asked suddenly, looking under the table.

"Not here, Berwald and I have one at our house, but we left her there."

"Hm, interesting." Haldør tried to look innocent as he hid his face by looking down at his food. Berwald was giving him a look like he knew what Haldør had done, or at least knew he was guilty of something.

"This is really good by the way!" Alfred was digging into the pulla.

"Thank you! I can give you the recipe if you want to try to make it yourself."

"Ah, no thanks. I'm not the best baker if you get my drift."

"Can you cook?" Now Erik was going to judge Alfred based on his cooking skills. Bastard.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I'm not a five star chef or anything, but I can make food that's edible and has nutritional value."

"And that's all that matter when it comes to food." Haldør knew that Berwald also understood what Erik was doing.

"Well, I believe it's time for us to start getting home. School work, you know?" Haldør was done with all the shenanigans his brother was putting.

"Aw, can't you guys stay a little longer? It's been forever since we have seen you!"

"Don't worry, we can call Sven. I just remembered an essay I have to write and it's due tomorrow." Haldør was practically dragging Alfred to the door now, throwing his coat on as soon as he got to the door.

"Well, I'll be waiting for that call!" Haldør pulled the door shut and started to speed walk away, Alfred still in a state of shock and being dragged by his hand. They got into the car and Alfred regained his ability to drive.

"So that was pretty sudden."

"Yes."

"I don't think your brother likes me very much, I'm pretty sure he kicked me under the table." Haldør tried to keep his face neutral as he groaned.

"Yeah, but the others seem really nice, and you were right, Sven and I really kicked it off!"

"That's good." And now we get to go home and watch Captain America."

"Fine."

"Yes!"

Early the next morning, while Alfred was still sleeping after watching Captain America and all the Spiderman movies, Haldør's phone went off.

_I approve._

**Haha, I added that last paragraph, it wasn't originally planned. Anyways, I have like one idea still, so hopefully I can get that up quickly. Plus, I'm always open to ideas from you guys!**


	7. Surgery

_I wrote this in one go because I was on a roll today._

When Alfred had shaken Haldør awake early in the morning with his face screwed up in pain, Haldør thought the world was going to end. Neither one of them knew what was going on, all they knew was Alfred had a pain in his side terrible enough for him to whimper and shed tears. Haldør managed to practically carry him to that car, something he was unused to, and quickly drove him to the emergency room. The entire way there Alfred was trying to put on a brave face, but Haldør could see the tear glistening.

Of course, when they arrived at the hospital, they didn't immediately take him in. The nurse at the desk gave Haldør a clipboard and told him to fill it out and that they would get to him shortly. He had thought that the emergency room didn't live up to its name as they weren't the only ones waiting, and some of the others did not look too good. Haldør led Alfred to a chair and sat him down before looking at the forms. He filled out what he could them turned to Alfred to ask him about the rest. At first Haldør thought he was dead; normally tanned skin was as pale as his own with blue eyes closed. Haldør noticed the slight rise and fall of Alfred's chest and breathed a sigh of relief before nudging him to consciousness. Haldør handed him the clipboard and watched as Alfred drunkenly filled out the few remaining blanks. Haldør returned the forms to the nurse and sat down trying to avoid being coughed on violently. Alfred put his head on Haldør's shoulder and promptly either passed out or fell asleep, Haldør couldn't be sure which.

Finally, after what seemed like all night, Alfred's name was called. Haldør helped him to the waiting nurse, who told him he had to stay out here until further notice. Haldør had grabbed his and Alfred's phones before they left, which he used to call both their bosses and explain why they would be absent. Alfred's boss was particularly sympathetic and told Haldør to call back as soon as they figured out what had happened. The next few hours Haldør dozed on and off and occasionally played games on the phones. When his ran out of battery, he switched over to Alfred's. They had left the house around 2:30 AM, and it was 10:43 AM by the time the doctor had waved Haldør back into the actual hospital.

"Before you ask, it was his appendix. We had to remove it, and he's resting now. The procedure went fine, so we'll keep him overnight before sending home. After that he'll need an additional few days to recover. He'll also have to come back so we can keep track of his recovery and to remove the stiches." They had arrived at the bedroom. Haldør thanked the doctor before entering.

"Another thing, be aware he's still reacting to the anesthesia, and I'm sure you've seen wisdom teeth videos that show what it's like. It has also caused some memory loss that he'll regain once the medication has worn off." The doctor left and Haldør walked up to the side of the bed.

"Hey, nurse, do you mind moving the water a little closer? I'm going to die of thirst." Alfred's eyes were dazed and his words were slurring together. Haldør realized this is what the doctor meant by memory loss; Alfred didn't recognize him.

"Please nurse, I'm begging you." Haldør picked up the cup with the straw and held it up to Alfred's mouth. When it was emptied Alfred let go of the straw with a pop and leaned back onto his pillows.

"Hey, you make my dopamine levels all silly."

"What?" Haldør was confused, but he supposed it was to be expected for Alfred to be talking nonsense.

"You look familiar. Did we have class together? I could have sworn we had chemistry." Haldør was glad Alfred was beginning to recognize him, but they had never had science together.

"Didn't like that one? What about, we should get some coffee because I'm liking you a latte." It clicked in Haldør's mind.

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Of course, you're gorgeous. Who wouldn't hit on you? So, coffee later? I'm up for now, but I guess that I'm not allowed it right now, huh?"

"What?" Haldør didn't know how to react.

"You're so beautiful, we would make the most amazing, beautiful kids, especially if they took after you. Too bad that's physically impossible." Alfred was practically singing now.

"You doofus, we're already dating." Haldør could feel his face burning and was glad no one else was in the room.

"What, no way. Man, you're too good-looking for me though. And I bet your personality is too good for me as well."

"You were just hitting on me."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to say yes!" Recognition flashed through Alfred's eyes.

"Haldør! My fiancée! Come here, I want to cuddle and kiss your handsome face." Alfred tried to lead forward but it seemed too difficult with all the tubes and wires so he gave up.

"I'm your boyfriend, not your fiancée."

"Oh, I haven't proposed to you yet. Well, I guess that ruins the surprise a bit. Anyways, you're so handsome and I'm the luckiest man in the world." Alfred started dozing off while Haldør tired to process what he had heard.

Alfred woke up three hours later once the anesthesia wore off, and sheepishly admitted that yes, he was planning on proposing soon, and yes, he had already bought the ring. After hearing this, Haldør agreed to marry and the two started planning the wedding while still in the hospital.

_May or may not write a sequel to this about the actual wedding or general stuff about it._


End file.
